Good Mythical Morning
Good Mythical Morning is a daytime talk show hosted by a bunch of fags and broadcast on popular video-sharing website YouTube. Boasting over 400 episodes, its main focus is on the somewhat peculiar lives of the hosts as well as episodes that talk about the making of their main channel videos. The the sponsors' pay helps make their videos and keep an income. Premise With almost 500 episodes, Rhett and Link continue to tell funny and thoughtful stories. Usually there is no consistant theme or schedule for the episodes, with the exception of Thursdays and Fridays which, depending on the season, are themed to social media Gregory Bros., of Auto-Tune the News fame, made an appearance. 'Season Two' On June 29, 2012, Rhett and Link would soon be completing Season One of Good Mythical Morning after a whopping one hundred, twenty-nine episodes. Following the clip-show style episode Best of GMM Season One, the season ended. Replacing it for a month would be, however, another show RLVault. The show, shot in the same set as Mythical Morning ''looked back at older videos from Rhett and Link's main channel and gave a new perspective on them. The show, unfortunately, did not. Joyfully, fans returned to ''Good Mythical Morning ''on August 6, 2012. Only to be greeted by a new animated intro, theme, and fun stories by Rhett and Link In addition to the new theme and opening, the format was given minor tweaks for Season Two such as a makeover for the Wheel of Mythicality, the wheel that tells Rhett and Link how to end the show. The Wheel now bears three colored show endings, one blue, one red, and one black. These three endings Rhett and Link don't know about, leading to some mystery for what will happen. The blue and red colors represent positive endings, while black is something bad. Season Two also featured many new segments. Thursdays became the day for reading mail and social media posts, most of the former would eventually end up in their Mythical Time Capsule. Scheduled also on Thursday, a two to three minute puppet show starring high-quality, fan-built puppet incarnations of the two, "Time Rangerers." A week of episodes also occuried in which Link was absent,due to a family gathering, and to compensate, Rhett brought on guest hosts, namely SourceFed's Joe Bereta, Rhett's children, and the infamous Chuck Testa taxidermist. The season ended on November 30, 2012 compilation episode of the season's greatest moments. 'Season Three' Season Three of ''Good Mythical Morning premiered on January 14, 2013. Season Three, the shortest of the three seasons, running for just 62 episodes and ended on April 5, 2013. The format for the episodes stayed almost the same, with a few minor tweaks. Two new spots were added to the Wheel of Mythicality - "Link's Choice" and "black and blue spots remained with the same function as before they were kids. In addition, mid-season, Rhett and Link moved to a new set that now functions as the duo's headquarters and the workplace of new interns who occasionally make cameos in the filming of the show. Season three also became the premiere season for the rock that Rhett would glue small items sent to their P.O. Box and would continually grow based on amount of items. Thursdays on the show also became dedicated to mail, bringing back a former rhettandlink2 segment "Friday Means Mail," of course, with the day changed, and posts from Facebook, Twitter, etc. in a way similar to Season Two's Mythical Perspective day. The show, unfortunately, ended the season after twelve weeks, on April 5, 2013, following the announcement of an upcoming project, The Mythical Show, which, too, would be released on their second channel. Despite the project filling the timeslot, Rhett and Link announced the to the twelve-minute talk show. Furthermore, the final episode became the first finale to not be a clip show-style episode and featured an episode, called "Good Mythical Morning Trivia Game", in which Rhett and Link both answered trivia questions See full page: Mythical Christmas Special Following the season two finale, Rhett and Link returned to the "Good Mythical Morning" set for a half-hour Christmas special, which they called Mythical Christmas Special. The special included most "Good Mythical Morning" segments, bringing back the Speech Jammer among other things, and inspired Rhett and Link's The Mythical Show with its long-form variety show format.Credits *Hosts: Rhett McLaughlin & Charles Lincoln "Link" Neal *Intro/Outro Music: RoyaltyFreeMusicLibrary.com *Camera, PA, Editing: Jason Inman *Microphone: The Mouse from Blue Microphones GMM Logos File:Rhett and link.jpg|GMM Season 1 Logo File:Gmm.jpg|GMM Seasons 2-5 Logo File:GMM_-_Season_6.png|Current GMM Logo Category:Web Shows Category:Second Channel Videos Category:Series